


"Damn You,"--The Diary of Draco Malfoy

by spadeK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Draco Malfoy Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing, Love Confession at Christmas, M/M, Memory Related, Resolved Sexual Tension, Very Secret Diary
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: 某日从图书馆出来，哈利依旧顶着一头乱糟糟的黑发，宽大的学袍里夹着几本厚魔法书。这次他意外地没叫上罗恩赫敏一起走。已是深秋，天空稀稀疏疏洒着雨，哈利不由竖起围巾，裹紧湿冷的脸颊。 在寒流中，救世主加快脚步，在一群斯莱特林中穿过阶梯回廊，经过天文塔，走过对角巷和摩金夫人长袍店，再路过一排杂货店。他吸着鼻子，步履匆匆，头也不回。哈利喜欢这种萧瑟秋意—它如针刺般提醒着一个目标：温暖就是回家，莫要多逗留。趋于这个目标，哈利才没有闲暇想起曾经种种，比如父母，斯内普教授，邓布利多校长，伏地魔，霍格沃茨保卫战…还有马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。当哈利猛地停下走得发麻的脚时，发现自己站在九又四分之三月台上，看着车窗内一张张黑袍学子的稚气脸，他才蓦然记起战后马尔福夫妇被终身监禁在阿兹卡班，而马尔福少爷遭禁令停学一年。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	"Damn You,"--The Diary of Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this is my first fanfic in Drarry, which was written like years ago...that's why I was so hesitant putting it here lol Bear with me

01

英格兰肯特郡，马尔福庄园。

雨下得越发地紧，在灰暗的天地间织成一道细密雨帘，洒落在大门前丛生的荒草上，这座昔日金碧辉煌的巫师宅邸如今笼着一层黯影，四处透出一派沉寂苍凉的颓气。

哈利下车时，也不知为何自己会来，似乎这里有什么在冥冥之中召唤他，提醒他必须来看看。黑发格兰芬多顺着喷泉小径朝门阶走去，他听见了自己的心跳—宅邸外壁的淡铂金宛如某个斯莱特林的发色，冷灰色天际犹如那人的眼眸，只是在哈利印象中不曾如这场雨般流过泪，除了那次在盥洗室。

马尔福不在家，这座宅邸似乎很欢迎这个擅闯者。哈利踏上旋转楼梯，甚至不用施咒就进入了马尔福家族藏书室，发现天花板死角处蛛网遍布，四周书架落满灰尘，参差不齐地堆放着各种书卷，似是被遗弃般久无清扫，只有秋雨沙沙地敲击窗棂，留下斑驳水迹。

宅内本就清冷，站在偌大藏书室里，哈利觉得凉意更浓，莫名地生马尔福的气—一个人住也不懂照顾自己，搞得又脏又冷，怎么过冬？染上传染病又怎么办？

在外人模狗样的懒蛋。救世主想着想着苦笑起来，施了个清理咒，于是藏书室眨眼间焕然一新。哈利注意到，各种家族史、魔法书、天文卷、药学典籍在咒语驱使下自行分类列入书架时，一个厚真皮本从书架最上层掉落在地—好像哪类都不容它，哈利将它捡起来。

十分精致考究的真皮本—这种本子他只见斯莱特林们用过，扉页上用钢笔题着一行漂亮的手写花体：德拉科·马尔福日记，致“你”。

哈利怔怔盯着扉页上赫然洒落的笔迹，忽觉皮肤下血管止不住地隐隐跳动：这个神秘的“你”是谁，居然能让素来目中无人、冷酷自私的马尔福少爷关怀至此，甚至日记也要以他命名？

点燃一支蜡烛，年轻的格兰芬多蜷在窗边沙发上，抱着那本日记开始翻看。他才不管马尔福何时回来，会不会看见，既然当初在火车上他敢隐身偷听他，现在他就不怕再翻他的隐私。

夜幕渐渐映出摇曳烛影，雨还没停。

02

第一天 霍格沃茨 晴

即使是开学第一天和成功被分入斯莱特林都不能消我的气，现在我一个人坐在休息室里，气得想摔吊灯又不敢，只希望这该死的太阳快下山。

挤过人群朝你走来时，我就看出来你讨厌我，从你的眼睛里。但我还是伸出手，盘算着如果你握住，我就捏痛你来报复，让你以后放敬畏点。

但你只是翻了下眼皮，没动。

之后我都不记得开学典礼怎么开始的，穷鬼韦斯莱和你说说笑笑的蠢样气得我想把钱币砸他脸上。本少爷简直比他强太多，你这瞎子。

我坐在长桌一头，梅林有眼，看你得知自己被分入格兰芬多时的傻样，笑得像一只绿眼睛小狮子。我几乎要朝你扔一块蜂蜜蛋糕—你别得意忘形，本少爷还生你气呢。

但我终于没有扔，因为我才注意到吊灯下人群里，就你笑得最好看。我不生气，不生气了，愿你在格兰芬多能一直这样笑到毕业。

哼去他的梅林，我一定是也傻了才许愿的。过几天我就会好的，你瞧着。

看着马尔福有些歪扭的一年级手迹，哈利隐约想起那日晴朗无云的天空和马尔福气得泛红的脸颊，止不住地笑—这傲慢小少爷，莫说过几天，过几辈子都改不了啊。

笑着笑着，哈利的表情慢慢凝固在脸上—是否因为意识到了“你”是谁，他才又后悔起那天拒绝与德拉科握手？

华灯初上的大厅里，簇拥的人群中，那个第一次按下眼底傲气的金发男孩，朝自己悬着手。 

过几天 禁林 风 

疤头，你这个触犯校规的闯祸精，若非担心你被怪兽叼走，我才不去禁林那种鬼地方。至于穷鬼和麻瓜，他们有什么好歹我可懒得管，以后谁护着你？我呀！

禁林四面透风，到处阴森森的，令人发毛。我提着灯，其实心里有些害怕，但尽量不去看你，怕你察觉—你倒是一脸无畏，只有我知道你也在装，笨得不会撒谎的格兰芬多。

我仔细听着风声，故意冲你说些气话来壮胆，你只是默然地听，你……你应该没当真吧？你一向只管发火，我来记账。

“我敢说，德拉科，你绝对是怕了。”大言不惭，好像你不怕似的。

“不可能的，破特。“这时又一阵风吹了个透心凉，你突然挨近我，手指拉住我的袖口，往你身侧拉近，似乎指望我的魔法袍可以挡点风。我呆望着前方，将手覆上去握紧。你的手很冷。

该死的冷热相冲！我完全说不出话，心跳得像鼓点一样，这次你肯定相信我怕了；正相反，那一刻我才真正勇敢起来，感觉比你更像格兰芬多。

回去时风终于小了，你一路上唱着跑调的校歌壮胆，那么卖力，颈上都暴起青筋。

你就是不能让我少操点心。

提及禁林那次，救世主至今仍心有余悸，只是自幼便背负太多期许，他不能告诉任何人他的恐惧，甚至罗恩赫敏。

风能吹远两个人的距离，亦能拉近。

今夜的风溜进窗缝，含着雨丝，凉凉的。哈利不禁裹紧学袍，抱起沙发上一个靠枕。

然而夜幕渐沉，日记的主人还没有回家。 

03

笔者没有记录日期的习惯，只记下地点与天气，而那人的心情也随之起伏。主导这一切的，无非是那个日记中如雪下冰般隐秘的、永久不变的”你“，也就是哈利自己。

从二年级到四年级，日记的篇幅逐渐缩短—哈利想起了，那段日子课业繁重，除去魁地奇，学院杯和圣诞舞会，剩下时间基本都在写论文。

这白鼬不会无聊到写下每次找茬记录吧？听着窗外寂寥雨声，救世主倦倦地想，甚至寥寥几笔都不能写点别的么。

魁地奇 球场 晴

魁地奇对于我来说，唯一有点挑战性的也就是和你对阵了，瞧獾院和鹰院那群拍红巴掌的菜鸟。

小小的你乱着一头黑发，骑着扫帚，脸色因为紧张和期待而微微发红，金色飞贼在我们头顶上的一方天空上下翻飞。

梅林啊，你透过圆眼镜冲我怒目而视，那争强好胜的样子有点……呃，可爱。我竟一时恍然，笑你像在跳芭蕾。

可你没理我，像一道烟火擦着我的膝盖去追飞贼。于是在我看来，整个球场都燃了，好像炸了斯内普的坩埚，染尽了格兰芬多红。

去他的魁地奇，金色飞贼和观众，统统不值一提。

几天后 魔药课 雨

几天前魁地奇上你摔破了脸，现在好了吗？如果伤到颧骨，在这种阴雨天可是钻心地痛。

任凭我怎么挑衅叫嚣，你就是不朝斯莱特林长桌望一眼，更别提露个侧脸了。

又被扣分。梅林啊，我只是想确保你已经没事而已。你偏偏不肯。

三年级 走廊 多云

魔法史和魔药论文让我两星期没怎么见到你，心里有些空落落的。

想看见你一头乱发，想听你叫我闭嘴，更想你反唇相讥时恼怒又无奈的绿眼睛。可有什么用，你对我从来都是避之不及。

走廊上，终于撞见了你，身边照例跟着穷鬼和麻瓜，依旧擦肩而过。

依稀能闻见残存在你领子边的墨水味。

……

看着看着，哈利的脸不觉红了，脑中勾勒出那时候德拉科的轮廓：梳成大背头的柔顺金发，清瘦苍白的面庞，时常散发着淡淡薄荷香的斯莱特林绿色学袍，漂亮而略显浮夸的手写花体。

那双冷傲却纯澈的灰蓝色眸子，看着自己时含着几分讥讽，几分不甘，几分疏离的关怀，还有些许迷离—总有什么藏在这冷雾般的迷离后面，隐隐地摸不清楚。

可是春去秋来，风霜雨雪，偏是这样一个不可一世的贵族少年，猝不及防地出现在他生命的新起点，细心记录下与他在霍格沃茨的点点滴滴，以遗憾不甘，以不可名状的……另一种感情。

这种感情，是不是他但凡留些心在德拉科身上，无需太多，便能察觉的呢？

几滴雨珠顺着没关严的窗沿渗进来，无方向地流动，仿佛飘零的心。哈利伸手将它们抹去，感觉凉意固执地凝在掌心纹理间，渐渐渗入皮肤，寻求一丝温暖，犹如那个孤独怯懦的金发少年，只是需要一点点爱。

而他却连那么点施舍都不愿给他。黑发格兰芬多闭着眼，突然抽了下鼻子，想哭。

04

五年级，于哈利·波特而言无疑是欢乐与困惑并存的多事之秋：食死徒，黑魔法防御术，魔法等级考试，秋·张，邓布利多军……

关于马尔福的五年级，哈利只能隐约想起一些影影绰绰的片段—毕竟对马尔福来说，五年级可谓风暴前夕，所以哈利宁愿遗忘。

几张空白页后，是金发斯莱特林在整个学年间写下的两张长篇。

五年级 圣诞舞会 雪

梅林的喷嚏，今年圣诞雪下得格外大，仿佛化了一大块糖，纷纷扬扬地堆上霍格沃茨的尖顶，凝成玻璃窗花。

大厅里倒是闷得慌，放着连格兰芬多都不会喜欢的音乐，蜡烛和樱桃布丁摆满了整张长桌，恼人的三大学院的蠢货们跳双人舞的噪音。再这么下去，我也是拔了海格的胡子了。

蜂蜜的甜腻中我忽然感到一阵穿堂风。你的头发乱糟糟的，背对着大厅，独自站在角落，悄悄打开一扇窗。

噢，我听潘西说秋·张和你吹了，所以当然没人邀请你。然而韦斯莱和格兰杰居然跳那么开心，你交的什么朋友，如此毫不顾忌你的感受？

“疤头，雪好吃吗？你的黄脸小女友呢？”我不想让你一个人缩在角落，才走上前对你玩笑。

你从风雪中冲我回首，脸颊冻得通红，睫毛上沾着雪粒，眼睛干干的甚至没有怒火—梅林啊，那一刻你真是该死的可怜。

“波特，别傻站着了，我邀请你。“我突然不想听你多说什么，一把拉住你步入舞池。

你的舞技果真菜极了，难怪那个拉文克劳要和你分手，因为你不仅身体跟不上节奏地晃来晃去，还踩脏我的皮鞋。罢了，我索性横下心揽着你，这样能老实点。

“马尔福？“下个圈转完，你把头搁在我肩上，低声叫我名字。

“嗯？”我闻到了你衣领下混着墨水香的蓝莓酒味。

“假如你不这么混蛋的话……”你挣开我的手，没说下去。

“假如你没有拒绝与我握手。“我恨恨地重新攥起你的手，几乎是拖着你穿过人群，“白痴，我有东西给你看。”

天文塔上积了厚厚一层雪色地毯，雪花仍如盐粒般撒着，梅林啊这礼服该死的冷。

你冷得抱紧双臂，一会看着夜空，一会看着我，茫然无措。

我掏出那瓶叠了半学期的纸鹤。你睁大一双碧绿如海的眼睛（它们仿佛点燃了今夜隐形的星子），没错你会发现，那些纸鹤画满了五颜六色的疤头，笑的生气的会飞的吵架的魁地奇的炸坩埚的……应该再加上跳舞的。

今年圣诞夜，我拧开瓶盖，在这个离天际最近的天文塔顶放飞所有鸟儿，同你一起，望着它们展开双翅，四散穿过重重雪帘，越过城堡塔尖，掠过湖面，渐渐消失在视野尽头。

远处隐隐传来歌声，你侧耳聆听，发丝间落满了雪。

五年级见不到你的每一天，我就折一只纸鹤，塞到多半瓶时也不敢放，因为……因为我还想你啊。

但现在终于可以放了，因为此刻你在我身边。

这些话我从不敢对你说，但从今夜开始，整个霍格沃茨全都是疤头，而我终于不用呆在没有你的地方，终于能睡个好觉。

“圣诞快乐，马尔福。”似乎是因为冷，你伸出手，用力抱了抱我。

7月31日 图书馆 晴

自从圣诞舞会后，我就在琢磨送你什么生日礼物。

一副金边眼镜？不搭你的头发；真丝领带？你是格兰芬多；古龙香水？你的烂品味够不上；魁地奇装备？那样我就会输的，没门；几本新书？格兰杰一定送给你不少，我可不是你朋友。

魔药课上，我听见红毛说要送你一瓶蓝莓酒—梅林的丝袜，如果送你蓝莓酒能让那种圣诞夜再多几个，我恨不得立马灌醉你。

收到礼物你真的很高兴。我们对视的刹那，你居然浅浅一笑。今天天气太好了吗？一定有阳光融入森林，有月华洒落翡翠般的湖面，梅林有眼。

那一刻，突然一个大胆想法闯入我的脑海，吓得我又炸了坩埚。

何必非得送你什么，若夺走你什么，你肯定更容易记住吧？我远远望着你停下拆开纸鹤的背影，更加觉得非那样做不可。

“放学后图书馆。魔药论文。”

夕阳下的图书馆红得像韦斯莱的头发。一定是由于下课跑得太急，我竟忘了幻影移形，整件衬衫被汗湿透了。

如果真的……那么做了，你会怪我吗？算了，反正你也没少怪我。

“论文呢，马尔福？”你刚一进来就问。

你朝我近前几步，站住。梅林啊，你身上的蓝莓酒味含着温室里的草药苦香，犹如一道神锋无影，彻底击溃了我的最后防线。

“让论文见梅林去吧！”我冲过去一把攥住你的手，拉着你到两排书架间，然后使劲将你撞在书架上。

像疯了一样。你仰起头，颊边漫起夕阳和蓝莓的双重色—真是……真是该死的好看。

“你想干什么？”你愤怒的气息冲击我的脸，双手撑着我肩膀抗拒。力气你可比不过我。

“我想对你放肆，傻疤头。”我说得比去禁林还大胆，用力托住你后脑，吻上去。

像一片羽毛，像一团雪花，像蓝莓果……宛如云端，无法多形容。总之，一旦格兰芬多闭嘴，世界就清静了。

抗拒的手软下来。你闭紧双唇，一只手却缠上我的领带，扯着它，试图让我更靠近些。

瞒不住啊，原来你也有同样的心思，这就够了。我把手放在你左胸处，感到掌下一阵狂乱跳动。

有谁用这种方式感受到你可爱的倔强。只有我。

“生日快乐，波特。“你调整呼吸时，我在你耳边说。

你突然怔住，抿了抿嘴唇，紧盯着我，好像我在坏笑。你的脸色开始一分分暗淡，眼里冒出格兰芬多式怒火。这次你是当真的。

“你这混蛋作弄了我！”你咆哮着把我推开，将一本书摔在我身上，“滚开，马尔福！”

是羽毛散了，雪花化了，蓝莓碎了吗？听见你甩门而去的声音，我坐在撞落一地的书里，昏昏沉沉地想不通。

波特，在你生日这天，你给予我礼物，却伤害了我。

这篇是整本日记中唯一写明日期的。

那日的夕阳，静谧的图书馆，悸动的心律，灰蓝的眼眸，笨拙的吻，倔强地紧闭的唇…哈利不曾忘记，只是每当想起自己最后那句话时都会心疼，所以才回避太久。

当时马尔福的坏笑确实激怒了他，以至于他误以为那人换了花样捉弄自己。于是五年级剩下的日子里，他始终逃避那金发少年，多次在对方欲尽释前嫌时冷漠走开。

不要当真，千万不。他一直告诫自己。

六年级，却已不再有半分机会了。

救世主舒了舒眼眶，借着烛光望一眼窗外，一个单薄的身影独自在夜雨中穿行，抬头望着自己窗口的微弱烛光。

05  
图书馆那一吻的思绪纠缠在哈利脑海里，他甚至没有留意老旧楼梯间的拖沓脚步声。直到一阵寒风由门口窜入，吹灭残烛，黑发青年才蓦然从沙发上站起身，日记掉落在地。

在深夜的藏书室，隔着一段距离，他们在黑暗中互相凝视着。

半年多未见，马尔福变得更加瘦削，不合尺寸地裹在黑西装里，未干的雨滴顺着袖管流下。那头铂金发长了些，被雨水打得贴在脸颊和颈部，映衬出几乎能看见血管的苍白脸色。

要不是那张脸上一成不变的傲慢讥讽，哈利近乎感到可怕的陌生。

“很好看吧，嗯？”许久，马尔福拖长音调划破死寂，朝哈利走了几步，恶狠狠地笑，“终于有时间来可怜我了，救世主先生？”

“其实……我来这里没什么正事，”哈利盯着他加重的眼袋，紧攥着衣角，“就是想来……来看看你好不好。”

那一刹那，金发青年冷灰色的双眸亮了一下。

德拉科扶着左臂，慢慢走近哈利，仔细打量了他片刻，才咬着牙低声说：“马上滚出去，波特。”

“你怎么能把自己搞成这样，马尔福？”哈利没动，只觉得心脏渐渐缩成一团，瞪着那人大理石般的脸问。

“我要你走！你走啊！”德拉科忽然猛拍在书架上，失控地冲哈利吼，喉咙深处带着一丝哭腔。

下一秒他握紧左臂，双肩微微颤抖，似乎忍受着撞击的剧痛。

这伤害到了哈利。

又是许久，德拉科听到那格兰芬多轻轻掩门的声音，接着是楼梯间犹豫的脚步声。他来到窗前，望着救世主沿着喷泉小径穿过花园，走出大门，头也不回地消失在细密雨帘里。

梅林啊，他再多呆一秒，自己就要垮掉了。

雨还在沙沙地下，今夜显得格外漫长。

德拉科虚软地摔在沙发里，裹着波特落下的格兰芬多学袍，那上面依稀沾些书页的墨水味和雨的潮湿。他用校袍蒙住脸，感到左臂上热辣难忍的痛感似乎减轻了些。

快三年了吧，自从这道耻辱的食死徒印记长在自己身上？

为除去它，他施尽各种咒语，甚至用刀片划伤皮肤。一周前他被送进圣芒戈，在那里做手术，敷魔药，放血，施治疗咒，包扎……

那是段什么样的日子啊，欲哭无泪，死去活来。

犹如五年级7月最后一天的图书馆，六年级的盥洗室，亲手用魔杖指着波特和眼睁睁目睹父母被判终生监禁。

—已经七年了，纵使洗刷干净了又有何用，该失去的终究都留不住，你也走了。

他无需知道这些，走就走吧。这样想着，德拉科吸了吸鼻子，捡起那本日记，将它贴在胸口上，试图入睡。

果然，离去后，入梦前，惦念如涨潮般汹涌而来。

“波特，快闪开！那是阿瓦达啊，你该死的不要命了吗？”噩梦再度来袭，梦中人在沙发上翻来覆去，狂乱地抓着金发，喃喃着呓语，“疤头，你不准给我死！”

“醒醒德拉科，那是梦，我在这呢，一直都在。”有人跑进藏书室，轻摇他的肩膀，安慰他，听着他急促的呼吸渐渐平缓。

德拉科停止了梦呓，徐徐睁开双眸，凌乱黑发下那张自己日思夜想的清瘦面庞，此刻饱含关怀的深情，在眼眶里慢慢清晰起来。

金发青年忽地感到眼球一阵酸涩。他扑上前狠狠抱住哈利，将他的头使劲按进肩窝里，低语：“别再离开我了，波特。”

“不会的，德拉科，”哈利摸了摸马尔福的胳膊，扶稳他微颤的肩头，温柔地问，“我给你施个保暖咒或安眠咒？还是铺床被子？后半夜会更冷，要么……”

“都不用。”哈利话没说完便跌进沙发，被扯入一个久违的怀抱。德拉科把校袍裹在俩人身上，将救世主整个揽在怀里，紧搂住他的腰说：“你明白吗，疤头，我只要你。”

“刚才不还赶我走么？”哈利往身后人怀里靠了靠，感到德拉科的体温正一点点回升。

“你不照样用幻影移形偷偷回来？”德拉科手指缠上哈利歪扭的领带，反唇相讥。

彼此不约而同地笑了笑，撑着困意，断断续续地沉默和聊天。

“你又偷看我的隐私，早知道六年级在列车上就该扔你铁轨。”

“那样的话你早在有求必应屋就被烧光白毛了。”

“再敢偷看我把你涂成斯莱特林绿。”

“那么某人不要总是无聊地写我啊。”

一如既往的嘴炮忽然停滞，德拉科扳过哈利的肩，将他翻过身来，看着自己。

“明天你就要回霍格沃茨了。你的朋友，那群格兰芬多，离不开你。”德拉科轻抚哈利的眼角，鼻息扫着他的脸。

“相信我，我会找到办法让你提前复学。”哈利握住那只手，用指尖摩挲着手背，目光锁定近在咫尺的灰蓝色眼睛，“如果继续独处的话，你会受不了的，马尔福。”

金发青年盯着那双翡翠般的绿眸良久，咬了咬牙。

“好吧，不过你必须答应我几件事。”最后他说，用指节轻柔地感触哈利的颈动脉，语气任性地像个孩子，“第一，别再和那红发小母鼬胡闹了；第二，别让韦斯莱和格兰杰逼着我揍他们；第三，魁地奇要让着我；最后……”

“答应你。”哈利歪着头思量片刻，浅浅一笑，蹭着德拉科的鼻尖问，“最后是什么？”

“我想亲你一下，波特，作为你对上次的道歉。“德拉科说完，用臂弯环着哈利的后脑勺，慢慢挨近，吻住他的唇。

这一次，救世主没了五年级时的倔强，他伸出舌尖，温和地勾勒着德拉科的双唇。

“原谅你了，波特。”长吻后的喘息中，金发青年紧紧拥着他的格兰芬多，呢喃着睡梦前最后一句话，“为了复学我愿意克服所有，因为我妒忌霍格沃茨每个人，能如此轻而易举地见到你，我朝思暮想的你。”

窗外的雨小了些，折射出几缕微光，淡淡地铺在宁静的藏书室。

相拥而眠的前方，定是地久天长。

06

霍格沃茨，校长办公室。

“不行，坚决不行！”麦格校长一拍桌子，瞪着面前自己的得意门生，”破例允许一个前食死徒提前复学？还是马尔福这个涉嫌间接导致两任校长死亡的前食死徒？哈利，你知道自己在说什么吗？“

“这听起来的确难以置信，校长。”黑发格兰芬多直视尊长的怒容，声音异常平静，“但马尔福被迫才投效黑魔王，充其量不过是个小帮凶。他也并没有杀害前两任校长，他甚至在我与伏地魔对阵前一秒倒戈。您知道法庭审判有不公正之处……“

“够了，哈利！你我都不是法官。”麦格校长粗暴地打断了救世主，试图压制怒火，“不论你怎么说，也改变不了马尔福是斯莱特林败类的事实。作为校长，我不能单凭救世主几句话就让四大学院的学生担待前食死徒复学的潜在风险。回去上课，波特，在你继续让我大失所望前。“

她的态度冷硬且坚决，然而哈利没动，与这种态度僵持着。

空气仿佛停滞。麦格校长再度看见了那双绿眼睛深处恳切的光芒，倔强地闪烁—没错，最危急的时候这个少年以这种目光看着所有同胞，最后也是他打败了伏地魔，保全了霍格沃茨。

麦格校长径直走向门口，狠心扔下一句话：“我绝不会答应。如果你执意呆在这里，那么请便吧。”

“马尔福加入食死徒是因为他的父母，他们已被判终生监禁了！现在他日日夜夜活在丧亲和内疚的阴影下，您还想让这种惩罚持续多久呢？“哈利终于忍不住，第一次冲敬爱的校长大吼。

门口的枯瘦背影猛地一僵，似乎在极力挣扎。

“好吧，但需要有利他提前复学的证据。你有三天时间。”许久，麦格校长才徐徐说，“看在梅林的份上，这是最大限度了。”

说完她匆匆离去，生怕自己一慢下来就会后悔。

—马尔福再骄纵跋扈，毕竟也是她看着从小长大的学生，要她真的硬起心肠，她自问做不到。

—而哈利·波特，他不会不顾霍格沃茨同窗们的安危，绝不可能。

对于救世主整整三天没出现在霍格沃茨这个事实，大家议论纷纷。谣言诞生于格兰芬多，然后散布赫奇帕奇，接着传染了拉文克劳，最后，甚至斯莱特林也加入大胆猜测。

除了救世主，整个霍格沃茨只缺那位被勒令停学的前食死徒，马尔福少爷。

“哈利不会和那白鼬出事了吧？”某节课间，罗恩忧心忡忡。

“胡说，哈利战后有功，就算偷懒几天学校也不会拿他怎么样。”赫敏瞪他一眼，突然问，“撇开马尔福，莫非金妮也不知道哈利在哪？”

“她要是知道，就不会病了。对了赫敏，你今晚替我照顾下金妮，我忙着准备明早的魔药论文呢。”罗恩交代完，夹着书匆匆走了。

“什么时候这么爱学习，妹妹都不管。”赫敏看着那红发背影，好笑地嘟囔。

夜里刮起风，赫敏刚踏入金妮的房间，就闻到一股浓厚的潮湿混沌气味，混杂着咳嗽，正是她在麻瓜世界经常闻到的病菌味。金妮得了重感冒，虚软地趴在床上，鼻子狠抽着，红得像她的头发。 

“你还好吧？罗恩托我来照顾你。”赫敏为她掖紧被角，脑中开始搜刮哪种魔药能治感冒。

“赫敏，你…你有哈利的消息么？”红发少女似乎在嗫嚅。

“没有，我以为你知道。”赫敏坐在床边，安慰她说，“别担心，那小子说不定只是偷懒，很快会回来上学的。”

金妮摇摇头：“不是这样。我感觉肯定不是。”

她翻身朝墙，将脸埋进被窝。

“金妮…”赫敏一时无言，搭上她的肩，感到她在微微颤抖。

“他不爱我。”突然，被子下传来一声低泣。

第四天的礼堂里，吊灯和蜡烛依旧映出一片暖色，唯独没了典礼时蜂蜜布丁与樱桃酒的香甜。莫名肃穆中，四大学院的学子们静默地等待，高高低低的帽尖汇成一片漆黑海洋。

苍白瘦削的金发青年，德拉科·马尔福，跟着麦格校长走到长桌前站定，灰眼睛里带着一点习惯性冷漠和止不住的内疚，默然看着同窗们。

一个前食死徒，父母被终生监禁，怎么没过停学期就出现在霍格沃茨礼堂？漆黑海浪浮动起来，仿佛要一寸寸吞没他，各种小声猜测宛如穿堂风撕裂着他的旧伤疤。

“以梅林的名义，米勒娃·麦格在此宣布，破例允许德拉科·马尔福提前复学。鉴于前两任已故校长均在冥想盆留下记忆碎片，证实该生确无间接涉嫌，该生曾用过的魔杖也显示他并未滥用黑魔法。另外，根据救世主波特先生的说法，该生曾在大战前夕倒戈，以及在日记中有深刻自省。根据以上证据，我谨以校长身份恢复德拉科·马尔福的学籍，仍就读斯莱特林……“麦格校长用一种冷肃语气开始致辞，海洋渐渐凝固于一点。

吊灯晃着光，德拉科的脸色更加苍白，如石像般站在目光的风口浪尖，几乎听不见校长的后半段话。整个过程中，他只凝视着人群一角，一刻不曾游离。

救世主，哈利·波特，那个自己今天能够站在这里的原因。

对方也穿过人群望向他，嘴角上扬某个弧度，眼睛里尽是支持理解。

还有青涩的微光，那一定是爱。

远远捕捉到那抹微妙却炽烈的情愫时，金发少年一直冷肃憔悴的脸上浮起深深笑容。待致辞结束，他冲方才揣测议论自己的同窗们鞠了一躬。

几秒停滞后，响起礼节性掌声。

德拉科的目光越过为他系斯莱特林领带的麦格校长，越过重重人海，定格在掌声最响处。那黑发青年站在人群里鼓掌，朝自己望来，绿眸似乎初春微风拂过的湖面，层层波澜倒映出金发绿袍的影子。

宛如一年级开学典礼上他分入格兰芬多的那一刻，只不过现在，他眼底里全是自己。

07

回到霍格沃茨后的日子变得简单，哈利一如往日地随便穿上校服，顶着一头乱发飞奔下楼，三餐时孜孜不倦地和罗恩抢鸡腿，搞砸魔药实验后与赫敏研究论文，时常糊涂地听卢娜谈她的奇思妙想，偶尔陪低年级孩子讲讲故事。

唯独少了一样，那就是每当哈利刻意瞄向斯莱特林长桌，偷偷对上马尔福的目光时那人的嘲笑。许多时日，金发青年只是静静地坐在那里，双手撑着下巴，长久地、一言不发地凝视他，眸中一片蓝色宛如慢慢涌起的海潮，一分分将自己包裹在温暖的波浪里。

真的是，异常温柔。

“马尔福这样子，还真有些不习惯呢。”某日在休息室，赫敏看着把玩领带的好友，听似不经意地说，”我私下问麦格校长，是你保他提前复学的，哈利？“

“算是吧，”哈利瞬间回神，急迫地看着挚友，“那场战争伤害了他，赫敏。这对他不公平。”

褐发少女直视哈利，脸上不见笑容：“你知道远不止这个。这么多天了，你早餐吃得心不在焉，宁愿和马尔福一起被罚打扫走廊也不带金妮参加舞会；多少次你劝罗恩别对他动怒，多少次你提议预言家日报撤销前食死徒报道，多少次魁地奇上你让速于他？梅林的丝袜，你以为我没发现他看你的眼神？你已深陷爱河了，哈利，而并不是和金妮。“

救世主眨眨眼睛，可怕地听着万事通小姐问完十万个为什么然后得出一个简单粗暴的结论，而且还一如既往地、该死地正确。

他张嘴想解释，但又觉得不论怎么说甚至连否认听上去都很怪诞，只能呆呆地瞧着赫敏。

“好啦，我明白这难以启齿，“赫敏微笑，挨着狼狈的黑发青年坐下，认真地说，“马尔福作出如此大的改变，难道你还不如他勇敢么？假的永远成不了真，你觉得金妮不值得另一个人去爱她吗？”

哈利蓦然记起那个雨夜，湿冷而温暖的马尔福庄园藏书室，那一吻发生之前自己对金发斯莱特林的三句诺言。

万事通小姐总能问到点子上。

某个课间，槲寄生下。

秋阳疏离地透过枝头一簇簇圆叶子，淡淡的，施舍些微寒暖意。远处隐隐传来同窗们的喧闹，依稀竟然有离别的感觉。

“哈利，亲爱的，”金妮拉住背对她的男友，红着鼻子问，“为什么三天没有你的消息？你知道我有多着急吗？难道你忙着为马尔福提前复学而奔走？梅林啊，那个前食死徒，居然值得你落课？”

她近乎指责，总算有机会当面问个清楚。

哈利慢慢转过身，将手抽出，平静地说：“我们分手吧，金妮。”

似乎最弱一丝阳光也从枝叶尖退去，萧索秋风吹动俩人的校袍。金妮并不惊讶，只是转动眼球盯着他，盯着他那毫无波澜的绿眼睛，宛如一潭死水。

“你想说这话很久了，”红发少女甚至不带疑问，第一次在恋人面前有些自卑地笑，“二年级时我竟试图在马尔福面前袒护你…哈哈，现在看来，哪里需要啊，救世主。”

“不是你想的那样，”哈利不忍看她的笑颜，于是抬眼迎向圆叶缝隙间透过的微光，一字字解释，“这和我的身份无关。我们只是…只是太不合适了，干脆点吧。”

金妮咬着下唇，固执地沉默。

“如果你真这么想，好吧。”终于她揩了揩眼角，请求地看着恋人，声音里有种超脱的释怀，“我知道分手的原因，哈利，我一直知道。从此你不会指望我庆祝你赢魁地奇，再给你抄论文或是闹着扯你去舞会了。你会有更好的归宿，我也不会忘记你，但以梅林的名义打赌，你一定会想念这些，哪怕偶尔。”

远处的喧闹声渐渐平息。哈利轻笑着点点头，伸手掸去红发少女肩上的落叶。

今夜无月，但星光格外清朗，影影绰绰地为格兰芬多塔漆上一层银色，十分静谧。

仿佛那个圣诞夜呢，只是没下雪。哈利依旧坐在窗前，从魔药论文中抬起头，发现玻璃上自己憔悴脸庞的倒影，又似乎看见成群千纸鹤披着星光掠过湖面，翩翩起舞。

一阵冷风。梅林的白胡子，这篇论文该死的难，他一回宿舍脱下学袍就开始写，甚至没来得及换下衬衫和领带。

“你的字还是像狗爬，波特。”颤栗的暖意覆上脊椎，有人轻轻贴在他背上，盯着一行行狂乱的手迹，在他耳边说。

“马尔福！你怎么来了？”刚才想着的人突然出现，哈利眨眨眼，平缓着惊喜。

“跟我去个地方，不然学死你这笨蛋。”德拉科抓起校袍裹在哈利身上，顺势环住他，在黑发青年猝不及防时吻了一下他的额头。

哈利脸色一红，回过神来时德拉科已拉着他的手，悄悄溜进无人走廊。

“马尔福，现在宵禁了，你要带我去哪？”森冷的风从窗缝袭入走廊，哈利不禁打了个冷战，裹紧学袍跟在提灯的金发斯莱特林身后，睡意未退地嘟囔。

似乎无意回答，德拉科一手提灯，另一手拉着他奔下旋转楼梯，如白鼬般警觉地窥探。

终于安全无虞地到了。金发青年低声施咒打开图书馆的门，空无一人。

今晚格外安静，漆黑天幕下的城堡陷入沉睡，更显诡秘。黯淡星光透过窗子，穿过林立书架间零散的书，清冷地罩在两人身上。

夜色里，他们相对站在两排书架中间，感受到风不时溜进窗缝，滑过脸颊，凉凉地含着对方身体的微妙气息。哈利看着近在咫尺的灰蓝色眸子，冲动固执地在脑中乱撞。

突然，那阵风挨近他，轻柔地拂着他的乱发，额头，眼角，直到脸颊—这次的风是温热的，混合着鼻息和淡淡薄荷味，停在他耳边，呢喃：“我还是忍不住想对你放肆，波特。”

哈利这才回过神，感到德拉科的双臂撑在身后书架上，把自己牢牢圈在一方空间，并且这个空间越缩越小。金发青年抓起他的双手按在书架上。

笼罩在对方体温下，哈利不禁倾身向前，轻轻磨蹭德拉科的前襟，试图感触那片胸膛内因自己而紊乱如鼓点的心跳。

“为什么不叫我滚？”德拉科握紧黑发格兰芬多的纤细手腕，将脸埋在他颈窝里，突兀地问，“记得五年级那次吗？你的生日，就在这儿…当时你气得像只呆鹅，叫我滚开。”

“那时候我们都太小，不懂事。”回想起曾经事，救世主揉揉那个斯莱特林的金发，玩笑地安慰道，“况且，你以前一直是个傲慢的混蛋，我觉得你只想换花样作弄我。”

德拉科似乎松了口气，更紧地拥着他的波特，一手将他的黑发脑袋按在自己右肩上，在凌乱发丝里说：“那么现在呢，现在你…还会那么凶地冲我喊吗，会不会呢？”

听着这人在耳边不厌其烦地问，哈利忽然明白了他为何冒着被再度停学的风险，在宵禁后拉着自己偷偷来这座图书馆。

久久听不到回音，德拉科忽地松开哈利，用魔杖施了个飞来与静音的双重咒。

成堆书籍无声地从前后书架上掉落，在格挡和走廊间筑起两面书墙，将两人圈在中间。星光已不再似入夜时清冷，透过一层层空搁板，温柔地跳跃在金发青年英气的侧脸上。

哈利的绿眼睛随着星光闪了几下，接着德拉科欺身压着他，脱下宽大的校袍，隔着薄薄一件衬衫，更加冲动地抚弄他的胸膛。

当他的嘴唇顺着哈利的锁骨慢慢蹭上唇角，救世主动了动喉结，试图说些什么。

“别说话，波特。”修长手指松动了格兰芬多领带，撕开衣领下两颗纽扣，德拉科凑近鼻尖嗅着那人颈下的青色血管，贪婪地说，“我等不及了。”

“是啊，你何曾为了任何人忍过，向来予己欲求。”哈利终于抓住说话机会，一手用力握住游移于自己胸前的那只手，一手扶过德拉科的头，让他看着自己，“你有没有想过，我们这样…也许是错的？”

那斯莱特林蓦然停了，一双灰蓝色眸子自上而下地瞪着哈利，露出以往的讥讽：“哈哈，你也嫌弃我是个前食死徒，玷污了你的英雄主义？救世主也不过如此，你这懦夫。”

“不是的，马尔福！”目睹他眼神一丝丝变冷，哈利急得一把扯住德拉科的领带，辩解，“你不再是小少爷了。因为身份尴尬，你必须学会隐忍。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，忍！”金发青年突然失控地爆发一阵长笑，收紧了禁锢他的力度，咆哮道，“七年对你来说不长吧，波特？可我觉得根本不够！我戴了七年面具，欺负着你，却常常因想你而彻夜无眠，我怎么能说？我被迫与伏地魔为伍，站在你的对立面，而你只顾扮演英雄，如何能理解？日日夜夜我忍受着对父母的思念，同学的白眼，但我不敢不来上学，你知道为什么吗？第八年了，你居然还让我忍？你好狠哪，波特。”

哈利被吼得怔住，他看见那双眸子浸在一层矇眬泪水中，映出受伤的愤怒，深切的自卑不甘，以及自己脸庞的倒影。

德拉科低下身躯伏在哈利胸口，金发软软地垂在他脸颊，因余怒而起伏的心跳撞击着身下人的胸腔。

那一刻，哈利突然觉得心疼。

胸口被压得有些喘不上气。救世主抽出一只手，抹了抹德拉科眼角的浅泪，感到他的情绪渐渐平静下来。

“总有一天你会懂的，疤头。我必须要让你懂。”良久，德拉科才站起身，迎着窗口星光说。

08

从那以后好长一段时间，马尔福都不和哈利说话，甚至不看他一眼。

日复一日的早晨，哈利呆呆地瞥向斯莱特林长桌寂静的一角，那人之前热浪般温柔的眼神，沉寂得像风暴前的死海。

学校里关于前食死徒的风言风语趋于平息—哈利听其他格兰芬多私下议论，金发少爷复学后就再没出言不逊，反而主动清扫走廊。

“看来停学把马尔福教乖了。”一日魔药课上，罗恩切着原料说。

“他在躲着你，哈利。”图书馆里，赫敏如是提醒。

救世主不禁想起赫敏提及过的，那个他宁愿与德拉科一起清扫走廊也不带金妮去舞会的夜晚…那晚天色漆黑，大团云朵压迫着霍格沃茨尖顶，雾蒙蒙的浑沌中，仿佛能听见礼堂里隐约的歌声；那晚充满清洁咒的清新，他们相对坐在台阶上，无言地凝视彼此，膝盖紧紧依偎着；那晚金发青年整理着他脏乱的衣领，说他用花体写过最漂亮的字是波特。

日子像一盘散沙……那是几月几日，多久之前的事了？哈利真希望德拉科把那晚写进日记。

而现在除了擦肩而过时肩膀的轻微磨蹭，他几乎看不到任何转机。

直到圣诞节前几天。

天气迅速转冷的圣诞前夕，霍格沃茨灯火通明，玻璃窗被擦得雪亮，走廊和楼梯间陆续挂上彩灯，甚至湖面也倒映出几颗星。礼堂里站着一颗圣诞树，有裹着厚围巾的低年级学生将一个个小雪球挂上树枝。

在罗恩和赫敏无数次暗示下，哈利终于意会地退出魔药教室，留下一对恋人在里面贴窗花。

你的爱人恰巧也爱你是何其幸运。黑发青年暖暖地想，独自徘徊在走廊上，那条他曾和马尔福一起打扫过的走廊。

灯笼挂满了走廊一端，哈利意外地发现，金妮踩着梯子在装点另一端。灯笼下，她的头发更红了，蓬乱地撩在耳畔。

他想帮忙或是走开，已经来不及了。

“最近好吗，哈利？”金妮灵活地跳下来，走近他问。

“不错。你…圣诞节还跟罗恩回陋居吗？”哈利眨眨眼睛。

“怎么，你为我安排了别的计划？”金妮调皮地说，惊讶地发现昔日恋人有些别扭。

“这个真没有…抱歉，金妮。提前祝你圣诞快乐。”哈利避开她的眼神。

红发少女轻轻叹了口气，越走越近：“这么多天了，你是否有一丝一毫的后悔呢？”

哈利还没来得及回答，她上前抱住他：“斯莱特林式圣诞太冷情，你…”

“放开他，小黄鼠狼。”正当救世主手足无措时，一个声音拖长腔调，冷冷地在背后说，“他愿不愿意过斯莱特林式圣诞与你无关。”

“圣诞快乐，哈利。”金妮甚至没有朝那个声音看一眼，她把哈利一推，一个人走掉了。

空无一人的走廊里，哈利瞪着眼前人，德拉科也瞪着他。

“不许你那样叫金妮，马尔福。”良久，黑发格兰芬多回望一眼金妮消失的楼梯口。

“太虚伪了吧，波特？”德拉科扬起一个假笑，恶劣地逼近救世主，“我并不想说破你没有自知之明，但你们之间有余地吗？”

他扳过哈利的下巴，迫使他看着自己，细碎的鼻息喷在对方脸上：“噢，原来伟大的黄金男孩担心韦斯莱为他宝贝妹妹而揍你一顿？你们的友谊并没有我猜得那么稳固啊，疤头。”

“你可以闭嘴了，马尔福！”哈利撬开下巴上那只修长冰冷的手。

“我破例纵容你居然对纯血家族如此放肆，不过你必须帮我个忙，”德拉科翻过手腕攥住哈利的手，用力将他推在墙上，恶狠狠地说，“刚才我还帮你赶走了小母鼬，这份人情你总得还我，波特。”

“说吧，怎么还？”哈利倒吸一口凉气。斯莱特林的精明啊，八年如一日。

“平安夜，阿兹卡班探监日，前食死徒探视终身监禁的食死徒必须有霍格沃茨保卫队的一员陪同。这是今年魔法部该死的新规定。”德拉科冷定地陈述，苍白的脸色掩盖了自卑。他紧紧地缠上哈利的手指，掌心贴着掌心。

感受到了金发青年的情绪，哈利头脑一热，忍不住问：“既然是保卫队一员，那何必非要…”

“你以为我会轻易地放过你，嗯？”德拉科猛地用力，哈利的身体软下来，靠在他怀里。他堪堪听到德拉科最后一句话。

“别告诉韦斯莱和格兰杰。谁知道明天会发生什么呢。”

次日，图书馆。

“今天终于在拉文克劳之前抢到了靠窗座位。”赫敏放下一摞书，胜利性地扬起鼻子，冲哈利说，“这个平安夜卢娜和纳威邀请我们去洛夫古德城堡，听说洛夫古德家族藏书室收藏着最全的魔法史典籍，还有卢娜种的彩色薰衣草…我太期待了！你一起来吗？“

哈利黑着眼圈，吞吞吐吐：“呃，其实赫敏，我去不了……”

“如果你担心遇见金妮，”赫敏眨眨眼，调皮地说，“她去训练魁地奇所以不会来的。”

“不是金妮的问题，只是……”

一声长腔调冷嘲适时打断了哈利：“晚上早点睡，波特，不然就像你那个一脸斑点的小母鼬前女友一样。”

赫敏莫名其妙地看着马尔福的背影：“他什么意思？”

哈利清楚，闷声说：“管他呢。你就和罗恩好好玩吧，我不去了。”

“难道和马尔福有关系？”赫敏审视着对面好友。

哈利朝马尔福的座位望去，他正坏坏地盯着自己，用食指作噤声状。

然而赫敏·格兰杰是何等机敏，她立马明白过来，欣慰地笑：“我以为你们都不说话了呢。”

哈利绞着手指：“我不知道自己该不该这么做，赫敏。”

褐发少女转头看着窗外清澈的阳光，偶尔有几片树叶飘落，她耸耸肩：“谁知道明天会发生什么呢，哈利。”

哈利不由得想起德拉科的日记和不知哪一日一起躺在这里的他们。

是啊，谁知道呢。

09终章

灰暗天空中白色的雪，远去的圣歌，阿兹卡班冰冷的海。跟着马尔福穿梭在密道里时，一幕幕重现在哈利脑中。

越过黑暗后，他却发现他们在霍格莫德。雪花纷纷扬扬地在眼前落下，魔法蜡烛映照着店铺里的圣诞彩灯，戴着尖帽的低年级学生手牵手。

哈利瞪着身旁人，哭笑不得：“这怎么回事，马尔福？”

“既然来了，就逛逛吧，听说蜂蜜公爵糖果店出了糖制啤酒。”德拉科看着他，漫不经心地说。

“既然来了？你把话解释清楚…马尔福！“哈利还没问完就一脚踩进吱呀吱呀的雪地里，涌入人潮中。

德拉科拉起他的手揣进口袋，紧紧攥着。哈利任由他握着自己走，感到一种安定，之前的严肃戒备逐渐平息。

雪花落在两人鼻尖上，随着呼出的热气融化。哈利的镜片开始模糊。

街头忽然有人欢呼。“其实根本没有那条规定，波特。”德拉科的声音很低，有些听不清。

“当时我想到你可能在说谎。”哈利紧了紧手指，试图盯住他的眼睛，“但我愿意相信你，德拉科。”

“这种时候可不多。”德拉科凝视那双眸子深处自己的倒影，突然眼眶湿润。

经过帕迪芙夫人茶馆时，哈利微微扭头一瞥，下意识地。

依旧灯光青涩，装饰素雅，一对对小情侣相对而笑，脸色通红地牵手，轻吻嘴角。曾几何时，自己也是其中一个，只不过第一次心动是秋·张，此刻是身边这个人。

“你在想什么，波特？”德拉科皱眉。

“万万想不到的事。”哈利往他身侧靠紧了些。

德拉科揉着哈利一头乱发，坏笑：“别忘了现在你是没人要的救世主。”

距圣诞的最后2个钟头，三扫帚酒吧。

吊灯在头顶摇晃，黄油啤酒摆在吧台上，却空无一人。窗外的欢笑似乎溶解在极远处，雪簌簌地落满了窗棂。

“你把这里包了？”哈利睁大双眼。

“听我说，哈利。”德拉科转过身靠住门，使劲盯着他，“我有点不习惯这样，但梅林，我必须亲自告诉你。你曾一度认为我是自私自利的撒谎精，这伤害到了我…我编造借口骗你出来，只想有你陪着过今年圣诞，想把你从你的朋友中夺来片刻。

“我一直很孤独，哈利，觉得日子空虚。你关心着许多人，出生入死，但你知道心里只在乎一个人的感受吗？我们是不同的人，可你不敢想象的是，我会为你做相同的事，假如能重来一遍……”

“什么事？”哈利不敢确定地问。

“你无数次为他们做的事，出生入死。所以哈利，”德拉科略略停顿，拉着哈利的手靠近自己，近看他碧绿的瞳孔，“我……”

那句话该死的说不出口。

哈利没有再给他机会，他扑上前拥住德拉科，用力吻他的唇，得到炽热的回应。两人的躯体隔着衣料互相摩擦。德拉科索性抱起哈利，走上二楼房间。

那是他第一次进入哈利的身躯，长久地停留在那里，仿佛沉溺于一片温暖海港。偶尔的间歇，德拉科迫使哈利看着他的眼睛，在自己的轮廓清晰起来时轻吻上去，再慢慢滑落。他做这一切时，哈利只是收拢手臂，似乎要更深地融入他。

“我爱你，德拉科。“室内灯光渐渐柔和，德拉科听见哈利在他耳边说。

雪花模糊了玻璃，夜色一片朦胧。他们不知道是何时睡着的。

12月25日 三扫帚酒吧 雪

致我在乎的，痛恨的，伤我心的，笨拙的，可爱的，让人提心吊胆的你，

圣诞快乐。

回家等我，谁知道明天又会是怎样的呢。

我也爱你，哈利。很久很久。


End file.
